Embodiments of the present application generally relate to dynamic acoustic control and auditory optimization for vehicles. More particularly, but not exclusively, embodiments of the present application relate to control and optimization of auditory systems for a one or more utility vehicles.
For at least the last several years, the domestic U.S. golf market has generally been in a state of decline. While there can be varied reasons for this decline, one reason can be attributed to a lack of interest in the sport by millennials. Indeed, compared to even a few decades ago, there appears to be less participation in golf among younger generations. This downward trend in golf has also coincided over the last several years with the considerable growth in the interest of younger generations in social media and streaming music.
Given that golf is often viewed as a game of concentration, traditional golfers have often sought to, at least during certain periods of golf play, minimize levels of potential distractions, including minimizing the level or amount of audible sounds. Yet, providing millennials access to streaming music, social media access, and other media services on the golf course in an attempt to attract millennials to the game of golf could result in an increase in the level of noise on the course. Hence, it is an ongoing challenge to reconcile these competing interests, while still providing an enjoyable experience for all current and prospective golf enthusiasts. Accordingly, there is a significant need for the unique and inventive apparatuses, methods, systems and controls disclosed herein.